Jorgen von Strangle
The toughest and buffest fairy in the universe, Jorgen is feared by every fairy. Because of his huge like of walking on the extreme side, he has never had a godchild...something Timmy once found out the hard way! Though Jorgen is indeed willing to help his family and friends, he is somewhat reluctant about assisting Cosmo, considering Cosmo caused him to lose his status as a five-star general. However, that is barely ever on his mind at this time since his wife, the Tooth Fairy, was killed by the Anti-Fairies, and Jorgen is beyond determined to see that they get what's coming to them! Jorgen is also a frequent friend and alley to other heroes, mostly M.O.D.A.B and The B Team where he follows Dib and to a larger extent Bender. He is voiced by Daran Norris. Best Friends: Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy Turner, Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Stan Smith and King Julian Worst Enemies: Mr.Crocker, Discord and Megatron Slade Strikes Back Jorgen asissted and meet the heroes from M.O.D.A.B against The Joker in Slade Strikes Back and also got aquainted with Bender, Skipper and Starfire who would all become three of his closest friends. The V Team Island Adventure Jorgen then appeared with Jimmy Neutron where Bender and Starfire met him after their vacation was ruined by Uka Uka and his forces. He joined forces with his old friends and alongside them and Skipper formed the group. Jorgen helped his friend against the forces of evil while reculantly working with Eddy and The V Team who had the same goal and enemy. The Great Time Travel Adventure After that adventure he helped the heroes again against Hunson Abadeer and his empire and after a long fight they saved the day. The Grand Summer Season Trek After that he tagged with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, King Julian, Finn, Django, Marceline and Ice King on a Grand Summer Adventure where he met new friends such as The P Team. He also fought against his enemy, the fairy obessed Mr.Crocker and his boss Vilgax. As he helped the team, He fought Crocker at the end with the help of Julian and Billy he defeated Mr.Crocker and possibly killed him The Multiuniversal War of Destiny After begin absent from Totally Mobian Spies, Jorgen joins back with the group to fight Discord again as he has returned with Bender, Skipper and the others. After a trial Jorgen grows supsicion that Discord is doing something though he is unsure if it's really him Jorgen then joins Bender, Skipper, Starfire, Heloise, Jimmy, Axel, Finn, Marceline, King Julian and Django to remeet Twilight and the others. Jorgen and the others are called up by Discord and after volleying comments Jorgen wants to find and tear Discord apart something he IS not alone in wanting to do. He helps his friends get their first ring as they all decide a group approach. Jorgen then goes with the heroes to see the Nerd and learns his past considering Wesker and the Critic.. Jorgen then storms Makarov's base with his allies and Sigma who decides to collborate them for this moment. He is separated from the girls with his manly friends, but he manages to find them as usual. LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Friends: Cosmo, Wanda, Timmy Turner, The Disney Angels, The Children of The Autobots, Dib, Bubbles, Bender, Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer, Edd, Starfire, Skipper, Django of the Dead, Emperor X, Peep, Luciaus, Dr.Blowhole, Stewie Griffin, Dr.Doofenshhcimtz, Oscar the Grouch, Jimmy Neutron, Kowalski, Private, Rico, King Julian, Finn, Marceline, Ice King, Jack O Lanturn, Frida Suarez, Princess Bubblegum, Agent 9, Nina Cortex, Scorpion, Subzero, Smoke, Pinky, The Brain, Nibbler, Nadime, Noob, Hans, Ada Wong, Leon, Twlight Sparkle, Spike, Shining Armor, Gnowman, Sagat, Snide, Dr.House, Stan Smith, Eddy and The V Team (possibly), Carmelita Fox, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Solid Snake, The Chief, Mandark, The Shadowness, Princess Morbucks, Q, Brick and Butch, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Captain Picard, Worf, Riker,Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Profion, Lucario, Big Boss, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Rairty, Applejack, Fluttershy, Princess Candance, Princess Celestia, The Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Balthzar Blake, Master Chief, Asami Sato, Atomtic Betty, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Hiccup, Astrid, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, Obi Wan, Phantom R, Protoman, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Starscream Enemies: Megatron, The Children of Megatron, The Joker, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Foop, Uka Uka, Brother Blood, Tarus Bulba, Alternate Doofenshcimtz, The Master, Jack of Blades, Albert Wesker, Marceline's Dad, Darkwarrior Duck, No Heart, Eggman Nega, Vilgax and his alleigance, Mr.Crocker, Discord, Unicron, The Dystopia League, Sigma, The Sigma Organzation Jorgen 1.png Jorgen 4.png Jorgen 5.png jorgen 6.png jorgen 7.png jorgen 8.png jorgen 9.png jorgen 10.png jorgen 11.png jorgen 12.png FairlyOddBaby688.jpg jorgen 21.png jorgen 22.png jorgen 23.png jorgen 24.jpg JorgenVonStrangle.jpg 127px-FairlyOddBaby071.jpg 127px-FairlyOddBaby203.jpg 127px-FairlyOddBaby247.jpg 127px-FairlyOddBaby261.jpg jorgen 13.jpg jorgen 14.png jorgen 16.png jorgen 17.png jorgen 18.png jorgen 19.png jorgen 20.png jorgen.JPG jorgen angry.PNG jorgen excited.JPG jorgen furious.PNG jorgen i am not impressed.JPG jorgen laughing.JPG jorgen point.PNG jorgen powered up.PNG jorgen attack.PNG jorgen ready attack.PNG jorgen scolding.JPG jorgen sly.JPG jorgen with mic.PNG Vlcsnap-2012-02-03-20h25m44s244.png jorgen 25.png jorgen 26.png jorgen 27.png jorgen 28.png jorgen 29.png jorgen 30.png jorgen 31.png Jorgen 15.png 25jo.png Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Roleplaying Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Third in Command Category:Characters hailing from The Fairly Odd Parents Universe Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Children of the Autobots members Category:Members of the B Team Category:Sidekicks Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Major Characters Category:Members of the T.U.F.F Agency Category:Sexy characters Category:Husband and Wife Category:Non Humans Category:Magic Users Category:The Dreaded Category:Lawful Good Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Major Members of the B Team Category:Action Hero Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:B Team Members that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Team heroes Category:Living Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Scary Characters Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in Totally Mobian Spies Category:M.O.D.A.B members absent in The Beginning Category:Deuteragonists Category:B Team Members that appeared in Slade Strikes Back Category:Shape Shifters Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:Major Members of M.O.D.A.B Category:Videos Category:Partner Category:The B Crew Category:M.O.D.A.B Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Unskilled but Strong characters Category:Teleporters Category:Main Characters in The B Crew Storyline Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Major Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Major Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Pawns Category:The Multiuniversal Galactic Allaince Category:Omnipotents Category:The Remade M.O.D.A.B Category:Time Travelers Category:Major Heroes of The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Major Heroes of The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team members that appared in Legends of the Multiuniverse Category:M.O.D.A.B members that appeared in Legends of the Multiuniverse Category:Characters in Slade Strikes Back Category:Characters in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Characters in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Character in Legends of the Multiuniverse (menslady`s story) Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:B Team Members appearing in LOTM: Darkness Incarnated Category:M.O.D.A.B Members appearng in LOTM: Darkness Incarnated Category:Adventurers Category:Enemies of The Joker's Forces Category:Enemies of Uka Uka's Forces Category:Enemies of The Children of Megatron Category:Enemies of Hunson and his Empire Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of The Pete Alliance Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The Σ Organzation Category:Manly Man Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The V Team's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Anime Empire`s allies Category:Children of the Autobots's Allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:The V Crusaders's allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:Major Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Daran Norris Category:Major Characters of The V Team Storyline Category:Major Characters of The B Team Storyline Category:Heroes in Slade Strikes Back Category:Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:Returning Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Returning Heroes in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Main Members of M.O.D.A.B in The Multiuniversal War of Destiny